


Open The Door Into A Nightmare, Wish I Could Go Back Home

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams are getting worse and Stiles loses his grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open The Door Into A Nightmare, Wish I Could Go Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom, and the fact I had a Stiles muse. Stisaac doesn't really have to exist unless you want it to (which I want it to). You can also interpret them as friends.
> 
> Sorry I'm not sorry for this.

I've noticed that I'll never fly again  
I know that I can't fly with broken wings

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stiles scratched at his arms. He wondered why everything was just so cold. It was perhaps because he was walking down the street. He could hear yelling, screaming. His instincts were telling him to run. They were screaming that he was heading to danger. But he just kept walking, someone was in trouble and they needed help.

The house he approached seemed familiar, like he had seen it before. He looked at the mailbox, trying to read what it said. The name distorted right away and he wanted to kick the curb. His mind was doing this too much. It made him nervous, made him pinch his skin. It hurt and made him regret the choice.

He could hear the screaming, hear the anger. He could see the lights on on all the other houses, but no one was doing a thing. He tugged at his phone as he approached the house, he had his hand on speed dial, ready to call his father if he got into trouble.

The front door opened without a sound, but there was no one in the living room. The house that seemed bright on the outside was actually dark and damp on the inside. It was a giant mess, things all over the place. Broken items around the place.

"Hello?" He called out, still hearing the screaming. There was something off about the house. He tried to follow the screaming, standing in front of a door. He swallowed as he tugged it open, waiting for something to come flying out. But it was simply a set of stairs. "This house is creeping me out," He sighed and turned the flashlight on on his phone. He found the light switch, but it didn't work. How could there be a little lighting on upstairs, but no light to the basement. "Great."

He stepped on the first step and the screaming stopped. He was careful as he moved down each stair, taking his time. The basement was like any other normal creepy basement. He shined the flashlight around the place, looking for any hidden creepy creatures of the dark hiding. But there was nothing. Just him and an empty basement.

"Hello?" He called again, moving towards the freezer. It was chained up and he swore he heard scratching from the inside. Why was this so familiar? And then he thought about it. "Isaac!" He shouted and rushed to it.

He remembered talk about demons praying off your fear, off that which scares you most. They could control you. Make you do things. Did they get Isaac in here? Were they still around? "I'll get you out!" He stumbled around and found a pair of bolt cutters and broke the lock. He tugged the locks off and opened the freezer.

"Oh god, Isaac." Stiles dropped his phone as he tried to grab at Isaac. Golden hues snapped open. "You're alive." Stiles hugged the werewolf. His breathing was rough.

"Me wo samete kudasai. Me wo samete kudasai. Me wo samete kudasai." Stiles nearly fell over. His mind was screaming at him, trying to block out Isaac's words. No. That wasn't Isaac. He was dreaming. He tried to push the werewolf who wasn't his werewolf away, but he was dragged into the darkness.

-

He jolted up, the drapes to his window were gently blowing. He just watched them for a minute, realizing his window was closed. "D-Dad?" He called out in a shaky voice? "Dad!" He yelled. But then it returned to his mind that his dad was working. He got to his feet and struggled down the hall.

He was home. He was glad for that. He just took his time as he went down the stairs. The house was quite and he considered calling someone to come over. He wandered over to the home phone, picking it up. He wondered who to call. Maybe Scott?

"I can do this," His hand shook as he dialed the familiar number. It just rang and rang and rang before getting cut off. "Darn it, Scott!" He tried again, but the same thing happened. He then called his father's number but it went right to voice mail.

He didn't want to admit to feeling alone. To thinking he was alone. He wandered into the kitchen to grab a drink. Drink then to his room. He had Sourwolf's number in his cell and he could call him. Or even Allison. He didn't think he could handle talking to Isaac. Not after that dream.

He tugged a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with sink water. He just listened to the water run for a minute while he drank from his glass, but then the sink made a funny noise. He stared at it. "Ugh. I'm really going to tell dad to stop trying to let trash go down there. Big chunks need to go into the trash." He went under the sink and poured some drain-o into the sink and let the water run. But it kept making a weird noise, like there was something in there that wasn't going away.

"Seriously? Why do you hate me!" He yelled at the universe, but was met by silence. He just sighed and rolled up his sleeve. He managed to fit his hand down the drain, able to feel it. It was a little slipper in his hands. "Oh please don't be a snake." He tugged the item out of the sink. It was a small package. There was nothing written on it.

Stiles placed it on the counter and worked on opening it. It was leaving a light mess on his counter. He didn't even think of anything until he realized it wasn't water. Water wouldn't be running red. He opened the container to see a glimpse of flesh. As he peeled the rest of it away, he sat Derek's tattoo. Stiles screamed.

-

"Stiles! Stiles!" Stiles nearly died at seeing Isaac in front of him, Scott by his side. The entire pack was watching him.

"Am I awake finally?" Stiles wanted to cry as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Or am I still stuck in them?" He missed the glance between the other two.

"This is real, Stiles." Scott's voice was gentle as he reached out for his friend, who flinched.

"You're going to be alright, Stiles. You're awake." Isaac knelt by his side, opened his arms for Stiles. Stiles just glanced at the werewolf before falling into his arms.

"I can't do this anymore." Stiles cried. "I can't do this anymore." He wanted this to end. How were they supposed to figure out how to close the door in their minds. It made absolutely no sense.

"You're strong, Stiles." Isaac's words were gentle in his ear, fingers running against his back. This he knew, this he could handle. He could handle the feeling of Isaac. It was familiar. It was welcomed.

"But for how much longer?" He didn't think it would be that much longer. 

"Shh..." Isaac whispered in his ear. "It'll be okay." Stiles felt himself relax. Silence settled in, everyone leaving them alone. But then he felt the pain. He glanced at the werewolf, staring into those golden hues.

"Isaac..." His voice shook as he looked down, fingers shaking as they grabbed onto the arm that had pierced through his body. He glanced back up, Isaac's head tilted to the side. Haunting glowing hues staring right into his eyes.

"We're coming for you." That wasn't Isaac's voice, Stiles' mind managed to conclude. "In 3..." His vision began to blur. "2." His eyes were too heavy to keep open. "1."

-

Stiles snapped awake, hearing a loud thud. He glanced to the side to see Isaac trying to get off the floor. "I-Isaac?" His voice was shaky.

"God, Stiles. I thought you would never snap out of it." He felt arms wrap around him. Hear Isaac's frantic works that shook as if he was scared. "I didn't know what to do. I-I called Scott and Derek and Allison," Isaac's voice was frantic and Stiles swore the teen was crying.

"What..." Isaac silenced him.

"We were working on our project for class and you just... Dazed." Isaac chewed on his bottom lip, just watching Stiles. "I'm worried about you. You, Scott, and Allison. This... it's not getting better." Stiles shook his head.

"No." He responded, hugging himself. "I don't know what's a dream anymore. This could be a dream and it scares me. What if I never wake up, Isaac?" Stiles swallowed hard. He was trying to be strong for Scott, the Alpha still was nervous. And then Allison was falling apart. He had to be strong.

"This isn't a dream, Stiles. You're here with me. Scott, Derek, and the others are surely on their way. And we'll figure this out, Stiles. I promise." Stiles stared into those blue eyes, noticing that they were red from crying.

"They're coming," Stiles whispered, exhaustion catching up to him.

"We'll fight whatever has to come." Stiles nodded and relaxed against Isaac. Had the werewolf always been this comfortable?

"What if it's agony now and hell later?" Isaac paused before he ran his fingers through Stiles' hair.

"You keep going, because it could get a lot better. But you'll never know if you just give up." Isaac chewed on his bottom lip.

"I feel like...these dreams are drowning me... And I'm just tempted to open my mouth and scream.. and drown... Then it will stop hurting... I'll stop being so afraid." Isaac's grip on him tightened. Stiles looked at him.

"I've been there, Stiles. I know how scary things can get, where you're afraid of living day to day. That everything is one big nightmare and it will never end. It will, Stiles. I promise." The sound of Scott arriving and rushing up the stairs stopped Stiles from making any comments. If Isaac could struggle to live with his father... maybe he could struggle with the dreams. "So just hang on. We'll close those doors."

Stiles was quiet a minute, ignoring Scott's frantic questions and Derek's arrival. He just closed his eyes and let out a breath of air to calm himself down. "Alright." They'd solve this. They could solve this.

**Author's Note:**

> Me wo samete kudasai means Please Open Your Eyes/Wake Up in Japanese. I'm the person who prefers to use romaji and pinyin in fics over kanji and hanzi. Call me weird, alright?
> 
> Also, slipped in a reference to season 2 at the end~


End file.
